


The Exact Time

by TheDoorMarked42



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom T'Challa, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switching, Top Bucky Barnes, slightly AU, top t'challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9:00am. Monday. He's just observing him. The victim. Knows he shouldn't be feeling this way.. He should've acted on this feeling for 2 weeks now. So it can't be love, It's ridiculous for sure. </p><p> </p><p>12:45am. Tuesday. This is The Exact Time. Finally. </p><p> </p><p>2:03am.  When it ends.</p><p> </p><p>3:05pm. The start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens Until Tuesday, 3:05pm

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for T'Chucky Weekend!)

9:00am. Monday. T'Challa couldn't help but just look at him, The victim, worriedly. His legs folded under him. He's on the far end of the couch. His hair obscuring his face as he's sort of hunched over eating a bowl of pepper steak and rice prepared for him. T'Challa smirks at him and quietly gets up from the couch to prepare for work he has to do today.

9:15am. T'Challa starts his planned group study with some of his research scientists.

10:20am. The victim comes into his research lab after showering and dressing for today. Walks in timidly, As if even afraid to step in. T'Challa and the scientists are working on a formula displayed on the smart board when he hears the small noise of the door and turns around to look at him. Observe him. The researchers with him don't notice it at all yet. Too focused. Just continues on speaking.

10:21am. The victim, after looking to T'Challa with a smirk, One of which T'Challa returns, Just immediately starts gazing around at all the technology. Picking up small things in his hands and turning them all around with an innocent child-like look of wonder.

T'Challa smiles at how adorable it is that he just can't believe how new these objects are. How cool it is that these things exist now. He goes to excitedly touch a few buttons displayed all over the panels. T'Challa doesn't protest. The equipment is turned off since it's not needed. He smiles at the victim's wonder.

10:28am. T'Challa turns back around and continues his work. As he turns back around, T'Challa is just realizing his colleagues stopped talking and were all looking at him with amusement and confusion. He didn't even notice they stopped talking. He apologizes, continues analyzing with them.

1:00pm. Research is done for today. 1:30pm is T'Challa's first meeting for the day. 1 of 3. He takes the spare to time to learn about the victim. They're sitting down across from each other at one of the lab's desks. T'Challa asks the victim about the lab. He says the sciences have always been a deep interest to him and he wants to learn about everything here.

T'Challa promises with a smile that once he comes back he'll explain every little thing in this lab to him. The victim's eyes light up with the smile he returns right back. Says he's excited.

1:30pm. First meeting.

2:03pm. T'Challa couldn't help but to wonder more and more about the victim and his life while sitting at brunch with some politicians while waiting for his second meeting. He wonders about everything about science he could expose him too. Wonders if that's all he likes or if he has some other big interests.

He contemplates stopping at the local farmer's market after his meeting to get him some plums. T'Challa remembers fondly of him speaking of the nice vendor there who sold them to him. How the vendor made him smile. Now he can't stop wondering what else makes him smile. It'd be nice to give the victim the bits of stress relief that comes with those smiles.

2:06pm. He remembers that the thought of how The victim was going to learn about the lab when he gets back made him smile. So does his plums. T'Challa confirms that he's definitely going to that market.

2:35pm. Brunch ends. Back to prepare business.

3:00pm. Second Meeting.

4:30pm. Second meeting ends. T'Challa can't resist anymore. He just has to call him. Once he's picked up and answers with a deep voiced "Hello?", For some reason his heart flutters in his chest like talking to him makes him nervous and intimidated in the best of ways. He gives a small smile. He shakes off this feeling that he mentally calls ridiculous and reprimands himself to act like an adult and just speak with him already.

4:31pm. "Your highness? Everything alright?" The victim asks in an immediately protective tone. T'Challa takes a breath.

"Yes, Uh, I just called to check on you. Make sure there were no abnormal feelings? No type of heavy mental stress?" He manages to get out.

"Yeah I'm feeling really good actually. Just playing with Chester." The victim responds in a happy tone. T'Challa smiles. Chester is a young Panther, one of his youngest animals he has. He too, is a victim of abuse he took in. "That's good, just continue relaxing like you are okay?" T'Challa says in his own protective tone.

"Of course, your highness." was the victim's response.

"Well, I... I actually have to go..okay? I'll see you later." T'Challa says to end the call.

"Alright, See ya." the victim responds.

4:35pm. The call ends. T'Challa slowly slips his phone back into his pocket. He stands there outside the building where his meetings take place, crossing his arms leaning against the wall.

4:37pm. He notices his breathing is still slightly anxious. He sighs and tries to force it to stop being that way and reprimands himself for his body and mind reacting so ridiculously. "He's a victim who you're caring for and these feelings have to be just you worrying for his safety.

"If it feels like anything else at times it's just a simple mishap in your mind, A sudden and short chemical imbalance of the brain. People confuse this for....other feelings... all the time. Stay focused, Keep helping him so you can be sure he's ready to return to Captain Rogers." T'Challa thinks himself.

4:40pm. He realizes he's taking too long to accept this as fact and move on already. Calls it a symptom of the same chemical imbalance and finally does move on.

4:50pm. T'Challa is waiting in the meeting room for his final meeting at 5:00pm. These people are precise about showing up at the exact time they're supposed to. No earlier, No later.

This gives him time alone to think... He sighs deeply...He knows exactly what he's going to think of.

4:53pm. He stops denying himself the thoughts and starts thinking to himself "I mean he feels the same way I do right? He's in love with the captain. He knows I'm just a dear friend now and my scientists and I are his caretakers, That is all. He would not see me that way." T'Challa takes a deep breath again as a bunch more confusing thoughts that he's not sure of at all comes through and puts his head in his arms.

5:00pm. The final meeting. T'Challa lifts his head up quick at the sound of the door unlocking. Straightens up fast and gets back into the mode of being a professional as the business owners come in.

6:30pm. He finally finishes and with some of his guards riding with him and getting out with him of course, T'Challa gets over to that market like he promised himself he would, Thanking all the gods that they stay open until 8:00pm. Picks up about 20 plums. Smiles as it's the same nice vendor that made the victim smile.

He remembers exactly how he described him so it wasn't hard to know him immediately. He gives a gracious smile and a "thank you" to the vendor as he finishes his transaction.

7:34pm. He gets back to his palace. Hands the bag of plums to the nearest maid for her to refrigerate. Tells her no one touches these but the victim.

7:38pm. He got up to his room after checking in with the guards and making sure everything else in his palace was still kept in order while he was gone. Once in his room he changes out of his business suit and puts a black t-shirt and black pajama pants on.

7:45pm. When he grabs his spare keycard to the lab he hears a series of tiny noises behind him. He turns to find Chester, who has ran up to him and is pawing at his pantlegs. "Hello Chester. You miss me?" T'Challa whispers to him, smiling and picking him up, giving him gentle rubs just below his collar that has "Chester" on it.

7:47pm. He looks up and realizes he left his door open. Huh. So that's how the little one got in.

7:50pm. He hears the victim calling out for Chester in a playful voice near his door. T'Challa smiles, walks out with Chester and calls out to him as he sees him looking around.

"He's here." T'Challa says with a smirk, holding out Chester for him to hold again. The victim runs back and takes him to hold.

"Hello your Highness! Sorry about that, he snuck away from me when I was distracted." He says with a smile. He positions Chester to cradle him like a baby in his arms and looks down at him lovingly as he rocks him back and forth. Shushing Chester's little whimpers.

7:55pm. T'Challa can't help but notice how pure the victim looks. How caring he is, How paternal. He bites his lip as watches the victim's every move with awe. The slightly anxious breathing comes back as he smiles at him.

7:57pm. "You ready?" T'Challa asks, That same smile still on his face.

"Yes sir." The victim replies, His eyes lighting up with excitement again.

8:09pm. They get back down to the lab. T'Challa lets the victim step inside first. Once they're in T'Challa starts with one of the items he saw him pick up earlier.

"This is a particle smasher, as you can see, It's very small to be a gun. Do not underestimate it though, it's very powerful." T'Challa says, pulling an apple from the lab's fridge and puts it on a lab desk. He stands back, Of course making sure the victim is behind him first, and shoots it.

"Once the target is shot, It disappears without a trace." T'Challa says proudly.

8:11pm. "Holy shit...." The victim responds, walking to where the Apple was shot, feeling around it with his flesh hand.

"You're right.. Damn." The victim smiles over at him, very intrigued. Suddenly, The victim gets very close in front of him, A glint of amusement and…. Something.. He’s not quite sure of what, in his eyes.

"So, what other cool shit do ya have here?" He asks. T'Challa couldn't resist and rubs his hand up and down his back since he's so close. The victim doesn't mind it.

"There's much to see here. Come. Let's keep looking around shall we?" T'Challa responds, keeping his hand at the base of his back as when he moves him around the lab.

"It’s Just a protective touch.. Got to be able to grab him immediately in case there’s any danger.." He thinks to himself.

9:40pm. He's done showing him everything. "Are you alright?" T'Challa asks him once they've gotten back to the floor of his palace where T'Challa's room was.

"Yeah... just a little tired I guess." the victim says through a weak smile. He looks down to Chester who fell asleep in his arms.

"Where do I take him?" The victim whispers, gently patting Chester's stomach, careful not to wake him.

"Oh take him back out the back entrance and give him to one of my night guards right out there. They'll transport him to one of my zookeepers." T'Challa informs him. The victim nods, starting on his way as soon as he finishes his sentence.

10:20pm. T'Challa is in bed, not really sleeping, laying propped up on some pillows, just reading. He found himself having thoughts of the victim again, Hoping he was sleeping well and that everything was truly okay. He wondered if he could just...Hold him..or well... shield him.. protectively... of course.. just hold him protectively. Just to be there for him so he knows he’ll always be important enough to be cared for.

10:22pm. T'Challa thought he was at peace with this idea. He realizes it doesn't make sense. He's got to stop this. He puts the book down. crosses his arms over his chest and stares up to the ceiling a bit. He starts to say to himself that there's no way possible he's in love with the man.

He just met him a few months ago and was trying to kill him until he was found innocent and he basically got to know him truly for all of 30 minutes until he was put away in cryo. He was just unfrozen 2 weeks ago. 2 weeks isn't enough time to establish a feeling like the one he has is it?

10:45pm. He was at peace again. Until he remembered that apparently it's scientifically proven that it takes 8.2 seconds to fall in love. He lets out another annoyed sigh at himself. God this was ridiculous.

10:55pm. He's reminding himself about the captain. He knows the victim is dating the captain. He knows it, But god he wants to be the one to take care of him for as long as he lives. Wants nothing more than to nurture him, Protect him, Make him feel good.

He now understands more than ever why the captain did what he did for the victim and he barely knows him. T'Challa just knows for a fact that he's just so pure and beautiful. Simply all he wants in a person.

11:15pm. A knock at the door. Something to pull him out of these thoughts he hopes. Maybe a late night mission that needs the black panther's assistance. He continues making up false scenarios he knows isn't happening as a reason for the knock until he answers.

He opens the door. It's the victim of course. His lips are a bit pouty and red and he just wants to kiss them. He's shirtless with a pair of pajama pants of his own on, and his hair is a bit fuzzy/fluffy looking but not necessarily wild.

11:16pm. "Everything okay?" T'Challa asks in that protective tone again. The victim's voice is soft and small and his round blue eyes almost sparkled as he speaks. "Your highness I can't sleep honestly. I just need to talk... is that okay? I'm sorry if I woke you."

11:17pm. "It's okay I wasn't sleeping at all. Even if I was you can wake me to talk. I'm here for you, You know this right?" T'Challa responds, already grabbing him by his black metal arm to gently tug him inside, then closing the door. "Yes Sir." The victim says, rubbing one of his eyes.

11:22pm. He's on the bed with the victim. Sitting up talking about his nightmare. He's gripping and twisting T'Challa's silk sheets in his hands while recalling the nightmare. T'Challa is listening. He swear he is. He just can't help but think at the same time how he wants to lay him down on them. Make the victim's hands grip and twists his hands in these sheets harder.

11:25pm. He grabs both hands and holds them in his as the victim's body language gets much sadder.

"It.. It felt real.. I know you'd never do that but it felt... real.. you know? My arm... missing again.. the saw, cutting into me.." The victim says, as if going into a trance. T'Challa guesses something.

"You are in pain? The new arm, It is bothering you?" He asked him. The victim's eyes lock onto his. "No..No no not at all... it's just.. It hurt in the nightmare I guess. When I woke up, I couldn't stop hyperventilating, I felt so alert and paranoid like anything around me was going to pop out at me and kill me.. I took some deep breaths and one of your guards heard me scream and bought me some cold water. then..Once I calmed down enough, I had to talk to you. He sees T’challa’s concerned face and misinterprets it. “Sorry if I'm scaring you. I'm not snapping. Or reverting back to...you know. Or anything."

11:28pm. T'Challa is feeling very disappointed that his guards felt like the victim wasn't important enough for them to wake him and alert him that he woke up screaming.

11:29pm. T'Challa shushes that thought right where it is. The sympathy, love and protection he feels could not get any deeper.

"I know. Do not worry for there's nothing that will ever trigger you into being back to that mental state again. I promise." He says, and couldn't stop himself as he reached out and cupped both sides of the victim's face in his hands.

He's rubbing his hands gently on his cheeks. He's so warm, His skin so soft. His face is contorted with so much stress. Those reddish lips.. fuck he shouldn't. He fucking shouldn't. they're so inviting..Once again..This is ridiculous. He's acting like a horny teenager. He's not like this. He's more reserved, than this, he's -

11:34pm. The victim kneels on the bed and moves closer, puts both of his hands on his shoulders and smiles at T'Challa through his stress.

"You know, after all this time. I've never personally said thank you. For everything. Especially for the cool new arm. Now I got cat claws. Like you." The victim says, smiling as he's spreading his fingers and summoning his claws, then putting them away.

He puts the hand back on his shoulder. T'challa is just quiet as he smiles back. Looking up to him. He reaches out and puts his hands on his hips affectionately. The victim's warm skin super hot under his touch. He takes the hands back down.

11:39pm. The victim blinks at him a few times. They both dart their eyes around the room a bit. T'Challa doesn't expect it at all when the victim gently sits onto his lap, curling his legs around his back. The slightly anxious breath is almost near hyperventilation now. The victim smiles when T'Challa doesn't protest. They stare intensely at each other before he speaks again.

"I'm going to be bold and just say what we're both thinkin'. I really need someone right now. Can it please be you?" He says to him in a sultry, whispering tone.

11:45pm. Oh my god. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. A cliche stupid sex fantasy his mind is conjuring. This is way too simple and easy. He looks around, nothing seems abnormal, He checks for every sign of dreaming. None are there. Oh god. This is happening. He can't contain the smile that spreads on his face.

"I didn't think... you'd ever want this. I mean.. you and the captain-"

11:58pm. The victim cuts him off with a kiss. T’Challa couldn't help but moan into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his back, squeezing him into his chest, wanting him impossibly closer.

"Stevie's fine with it, He even wants you too." The victim stops to mumble, then gives light kisses to his jawline. T'Challa furrows his eyebrows and stops the kiss for a second.

"Wait. What? How-" The victim chuckles before he interrupts.

"We're like that. I guess you could say we're kinda open.... " T'Challa shrugs. Accepts it. Not only just the victim and the captain's relationship, Accepts his own feelings after all this time.

12:15am. Tuesday. They take a shower together. Shockingly not much happens there, Mostly just some kisses, and sweet words in the form of whispers from T'challa into the victim's ear. Words of things he promises to him, Words of things the victim deserves.

12:45am. The shower finished 8 minutes ago. This is the exact time. The exact time he gives in. No regrets, No thoughts of this being ridiculous. He just knows what he wants. He can finally confirm the victim is willing to give him that. Right on time too.

He looks down at the nude and still wet glistening body in front of him on his bed. His skin a beautiful contrast to his black silk sheets. T’Challa too is of course, Naked. He comes forward and climbs onto the bed, slowly. He slowly crawls his way up his body, ignoring his dick for now, deciding that’s for later.

He’s for now just giving tiny kitten licks to the warm skin of his torso. Along with tiny love bites. He gets up to his chest and stops. Looks up into the victim’s excited eyes. He keeps eye contact until he gets his mouth around his nipple, sucking tenderly.

“Your highness.. Oh.. oh fuh-...fuck..” He hears the victim whimper lowly, such a sweet sound to his ears.

“Yes. Please moan for me.” T’Challa stops for a second and mumbles in response. Then continues, Giving more small love bites to the area around the other nipple before taking that one into his mouth. He sucks harder on this one and moans around it. It makes the victim arch his back and let out a loud moan. The harder pressure making the tingling sensation in his body intensify. Yes, Perfect, Just like he wants it. He wants more.

He leans up and looks at him. When he does look up, The victim’s eyes are right on him also. He bites those reddish lips again. This time, T’Challa can act. He leans in and gently puts his lips against his as a teasing kiss, just to feel the warmth. He moans when the victim takes charge, grabbing the back of his head and gives him a deeper kiss.

The room fills with the noise of the breaks in between the wet kiss, and the moans from them both. T’Challa breaks them apart again, and leans up and off of him

“Are you comfortable?” he asks.

“Yeah” The victim quickly responds, sitting up and throwing his arms around him, then his legs, kissing him furiously.

“I know you’re exactly what I need. I know it.” The victim mumbles to him once he finally stops kissing him, his forehead on his. He starts grinding his hips along T’Challa’s, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He succeeds. T’Challa tilts his own head to the side and bites at the base of the victim’s neck and lays him back down.

“Harder.. Please. Bite me harder..” He hears the victim say. T’Challa reaches a hand up to the other side of his neck and holds it as he bites harder. He hears the victim’s voice again after a deep groan.

“Mark me your highness, fuck, please..”

T’Challa couldn’t help but smile. “You want your king to mark you, hmm?” he asks as a response.

“Please, Sir.” The victim replies. T'Challa moans and continues sucking the side of his neck until he feels a small welt raise on his skin. He leans up and when the victim takes notice of the mark he squirms in delight.

“Thank you your highness.” he says in sincere gratitude. T’Challa smiles and presses his thumb hard into the welt, making him flinch let out a loud moan. The victim reaches up and rubs at the mark and smiles. T’Challa looks at him breathe deeply for a second and then reaches over to the nightstand for the lube.

 

The victim sees him reaching for it and once he retrieves it,

 

he takes it from him.

 

“I’ll be taking this. Get on your back.” he says, Already helping him re-position.

T’Challa doesn’t protest one bit. As a matter of fact his anxious breathing is back and faster than normal. All he could think was “Oh my god, he’s going to fuck me..” The victim notices his breathing once he’s done putting on the condom and licks his lips.

“Feeling a little anxious there your highness?” He teases, Tucking his hair behind his ear, rubbing at the mark again.

“God I-... I want this.” Is all T’Challa could say in response.

All the victim could do was smile and lean in to give him a quick kiss. he lubes two fingers and strokes T’Challa’s length, slowly, mostly at the tip as he presses the fingers in.

“How you feeling?” He says once he officially starts prepping him. T’Challa can’t control his breath, it’s going at what he’s sure is an abnormal rhythm.

“You have..quite.. skilled han-...hands..” He says through multiple moans.

“Years of practice sir.” Is all he says back. T’Challa stares up into his eyes again and reaches down to stop the hand at his hole. The victim looks up at him and stops immediately.

“I want you now.. Please?” T’Challa begs. The victim checks the condom he put on and bites his lip and opens T’Challa’s legs a little wider.

“Oh your highness, Even when you’re all turned on and begging you’re still so polite. So gracious. Ethereal.” He says then slides into him, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him.

T’Challa moans in relief as he feels the stretch of the victim's length. The victim continues to praise him as he fucks into him, much to T’Challa’s delight. His voice gruff and deep the way it was when he answered the phone earlier.

“How long have you wanted this huh? Hmm..fuck…you’re so good to me. Always giving me..ughhh.. Always giving what i need, and anything i want. Oh god..I know you care about me.. You love taking care of me.. And for that.. i’d do whatever i could for you..Anything and everything your highness, you hear me?.. And you’re.. So good to Steve too..”

The victim stops talking for a second to kiss his forehead. He increases his speed a bit, His thrusts digging deeper, hitting T’Challa’s prostate harder. T’Challa grips the sheets hard and squeezes his thighs around the victim’s side a bit more. “Look at this, even now. You’re giving me what I...Oohh shit.. What i need.” The victim adds on. T’Challa groans and bites his lip hard and reaches up to grip his hair.

“You deserve this.. You deserve anything.. Ahhh.. that i can gi..give you.” T’Challa responds back so low because his voice can barely function right now.

“Right back at you sir.. So I’m gonna give you everything.” The victim smiles and responds back. He takes his metal hand and trails up his chest to his neck, and grips him there. He repositions T’Challa’s body a little bit and holds onto the headboard for support so he can change the angle of his thrusts.

T’Challa reaches up and holds the wrist of that hand on his neck. Fuck.. he’d never thought he’d be this kind of person to like this, but this being choked like this makes everything feel so much more intoxicating, He discovers. T’Challa whimpers in pleasure at the new sensations.

“You like this?” The victim asks with another smile.

“Ughh..I..Fu...Yes. Yes, Yes oh god I do..” He responds with a whisper. The victim sighs in delight.

“Ohhh, that’s good to hear your highness, I want you to love anything i can do for you, you deserve so much more. More than just me even.. Maybe if you want Steve and I could invite you over and we can all play together sometime? Hmm?”

His eyes light up at that.

“Of course.” T’Challa breathes out with a flirty smile.

“Then it’s a date your highness.” The victim responds, taking the hand off the headboard and keeps one hand on his neck and takes the other off the headboard and leans over him more.

“Your highness, you’re going to give me something I need again, Ohh.. Oh fuck..you’re gonna make me come” The victim gets out through his high pitched whimpers.

T’Challa moves the victim’s hair out of his face. “Pl..Please do..Since you need it… you’ll get it from me..” T’Challa says in a dark tone, reaching his hands up and gripping his ass, making him thrust harder.

The victim lets out a string of loud, deep moans as he pounds into him until his body convulses, and his orgasm rips through him.

T’Challa watches his face intently the whole time. The way his mouth drops open into an O shape. He moans at the way he can feel him pulsate inside of him. The way his thrusts just become slower and slower until he comes to a complete stop. The victim slowly rolls himself off of T’Challa and lays at his side. T’Challa doesn’t move much but turns his head to look at him, moving his hair out of his face.

“Feel better?” T’Challa asks.

“Yes your highness… oooh..” He moans.

T’Challa just looks to him and just listens to him breathe for a while. Couldn’t help but notice how peaceful he looks. He drags a finger up and down his cheek. The victim turns to his side facing T’Challa, just staring back at him, his pupils dilated, blinking at him slowly. They stay like this for a while.

1:40am. Round Two.

“Your highness,” The victim starts, still sounding sort of breathless as he rubs T’Challa’s chest.

“You’ll have to forgive me. I seem to have forgotten my manners... Let me just..” He trails down and goes to grip T’Challa’s length in his hand but he stops him.

“No, I got this.” He responds. The victim raises an eyebrow. T’Challa sits up to grab another condom and the lube from his nightstand. He gets in between the victim’s legs and gets him ready. While he’s prepping him with his fingers, The victim is rotating his hips as he slowly thrusts onto him. He licks his lips again and speaks in a low tone.

“Can’t wait for you to fuck me sir.” Bucky says, T’Challa chuckles in amusement.

“Shhh..Patience” He says back.

Luckily the victim did not have to wait long as T’Challa slid his fingers out and was ready to give him what he needed once again.

“Do you need me?” T’Challa asks in a sultry tone, stroking himself softly once he got the condom on, and couldn’t fight the shiver that ran through him once he finally made contact with his dick.

“Yes I do sir.. Please, your highness.. Please..” He begs. T’Challa nods in approval and puts one of the victim’s legs on his shoulders. He then takes a breath before entering him. T’Challa holds onto one of the victim’s hips and starts slow until he works up an amazing rhythm of hard, deep thrusts into him.

The victim straight up whines and his voice cracks when he speaks, “Ohh shit, Your highness..I don’t deserve this. What you’re giving me..so good..oh shit....”

He runs a hand through his hair and begins to stroke himself in the rhythm of T’Challas thrusts. T’Challa laughs a bit and slows for a second, taking the victim’s length from his own hand and stroking it himself, His voice light and calming when he replies.

“What did the captain and I say about telling yourself what you don’t deserve hmm? Stop that, You deserve this. Especially since it feels so good to you.” T’Challa says, groaning when the victim tightens around him for a second when T’Challa takes control of his length.

“I’m sorry your highness. I’ll be good.” The victim almost whispers.

“I want to be good for you.” he adds on. T’Challa strokes him harder and pounds into him a little more.

“That’s what i like to hear.” He grunts in response, feeling his stomach tighten. About 2 minutes later, T’Challa licks his lips and tells the victim to listen to him. He does.

“You wish to be good for me? Make me come and we’ll see how good you are.” T’Challa commands him.

The victim suddenly takes his leg of off T’Challa’s shoulder. He flashes a grin before he quickly turns over and re-positions himself on his hands and knees. He presses up against T’Challa once he’s ready so he can re-insert himself. T’Challa smiles at just how good he’s already being.

He puts a hand on the victim’s lower back and re-enters him and is taken back by shock again as the victim starts thrusting himself back onto him. Hard. T’Challa takes his hands off of him and lets him work.

“You’re such a good boy. That’s it.. So perfect.” T’Challa says praising him. His breath is coming in quick and he knows he’s so close. The victim speaks.

“Thank you sir. I wanna make you feel good..Please? come for me. Let me give you something you need.” He says to T’Challa, unable to hide the constant string of more whimpers that come out of him.

This does it for him. T’Challa whimpers loudly himself and holds both of his shoulders and gives the hardest, slow thrusts he can. The sounds it makes along with the loud moans they make, echoing in the large room.

2:03am. When it ends. T’Challa keeps going like that until he goes still as he comes. As his body releases the small shivers down his spine, The victim’s body is quivering a bit also as his second orgasm hits him. They’re both a mess. T’Challa looks down and just now noticed The victim’s hands as he unballs his fists that were gripping the silk sheets.

He smiles to himself knowing he accomplished one of his thoughts from earlier before he slowly slides out of him and lays back down right next to him on the bed.

They’re both panting and sweaty. Eyes closed and just simply breathing each other’s air at this point. T’Challa looks over to the victim. He has his eyes open just watching him as well. Blinking at him slowly like he did earlier. He was laying on his stomach. He’s the first to speak.

“Thank you, your highness. I definitely think i’ll be able to sleep now and be ready tomorrow afternoon.” He says with a smile.

3:05pm. When it ends. For now. Steve will come to take him away. This thought bothered him the whole past day but now cannot haunt him anymore. He finally acted on his feelings. He has nothing to worry about anymore when it comes to how much he wanted to have relations with him at least once. Plus with the way he just learned how they both feel about him, He won’t hesitate to visit or have them come over here.

T’Challa also smiles and pets his head.

“You’re welcome. Anytime, Really.”

The victim chuckles a bit. “I’ll have to take you up on that unlimited offer.”

T’Challa smiles and nods in agreement. He moves closer to him and the victim immediately curls himself around him. They fall asleep like this.

Right before he falls asleep T’challa realizes that 3:05pm is not the end.

It’s the start of something new.


	2. What Happens After Tuesday, 3:05pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since he had the victim under his "Personal Care". They meet up again and this time, he gets to own the captain as well. 
> 
> He no longer feels a need to remind himself of the exact times since he never has to worry about never having him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter was requested by one of my closest friends @heckyeahwinterpanther on tumblr! :)

3 months. It's been about 3 whole months since the last time Bucky has seen or contacted T'Challa since he left to go back to NYC with Steve.

T'Challa was after all the one who they have to thank for Bucky's recovery. Not to mention that for Bucky, Going so long without being able to be close to him just feels so wrong. Especially after what they've shared and done together.

It's time to go back to him. He doesn't know why the hell he hasn't done so much sooner. Bucky was sitting at the table in the kitchen when he realized how long it's been.

Thinking so deeply about all this is why it takes him so long to respond when Steve tells him that T'Challa called.

Steve just lets him sit there and think for a minute before he softly speaks up again. "Hey Buck? You hear me?"

Bucky snaps out of his thoughts and turns to him. "Yeah." He responds then pauses before he speaks again. "How long has it been since we last talked to him?" He asks him with hopeful eyes. He was hoping maybe it wasn't as long as he calculated.

"About 3 months. Quite a while honestly. You might want to call him back. We had a really good conversation ourselves actually while you were sleeping." Steve responds and finishes with a smirk.

"Oh? had fun without me huh?" Bucky says back with his own smirk. Though a little upset with himself that the amount of time he counted was true.

Steve smirks again and shakes his head and gets up to go over to where his cellphone is still resting on the kitchen counter. He picks it up and walks back over to the table. "No, nothing like that. We just talked about how we both were doing really."

He holds the phone out for Bucky to take. "You should call him, he misses you."

Bucky looks up to Steve with sad eyes as he says that before looking to the phone and taking it. Of course T'Challa misses him, it has been 3 months. As Bucky goes to Steve's recents list and is about to select his number to call him, he can feel his hand slightly twitching with nervousness.

"Should I leave? Is this a personal thing for you?" Steve asks, concerned.

Bucky looks over to where Steve is right next to him and puts his hand on Steve's thigh. "No of course not. Anything about my life involves you too okay? Always." Bucky mumbles lowly. Still looking at his thumb near the call button.

Steve smiles and nods and gently rubs Bucky's lower back and gives him a look of concern. "What are you afraid of Buck? What's wrong?" He asks him. Bucky sighs at how well Steve seems to always figure him out.

"It's been so long Steve. I just.. I just don't know how that makes him feel. What if he feels so used and feels like I was avoiding him or something?" Bucky responds. The hand that is still on Steve's thigh gets a little tighter.

"I felt terrible the first time I realized its been so long too Buck. When he called though, it was very easy to talk to him and there was no hostility I promise. Like I said, we had a really good conversation while you were asleep." Steve reassures him. Bucky nods and takes a deep breath.

Steve actually chuckles a bit. "Buck to me it seems like you both really need to talk. He said himself he was sorry for not contacting us sooner and that he wasn't avoiding you either." Bucky's eyes light up at that. Steve continues.

"He was just unsure and feeling overly anxious about it. Does that sound like you too?" Steve says then gently takes the phone from Bucky. Bucky just nods and smiles a little.

"I'll start the phone call and talk to him first again okay? Will that make you feel a bit better?" Steve asks calmly. Bucky just nods again. He just can't find the words to speak at this present time.

He rubs his hands together excitedly through his nervousness. Steve pushes "call" and they wait as the phone rings.

It only takes 2 rings until the phone is answered. The voice of one of the Dora Milaje answers first. "Who's calling." It sounds more like a stern command then a question.

Steve responds trying to make his voice sound as unthreatening as possible. "Captain Steve Rogers? I spoke to T'Challa earlier?"

The voice becomes a bit less stern upon hearing it was him. "Oh. Okay. One second." She says.

———————————————————

(T'Challa's POV)

The Dora Milaje guard was in the research lab with T'Challa as he talked to some new scientists she didn't know. Though on the way there he clearly said it was alright and he didn't need a guard for this.

She made sure to be stern and let him know that as king he shouldn't be open to trusting every new person he meets. He instantly backs down and jokes about how he wouldn't never put up a fight with her right before they enter the lab.

His phone that he left at one of the lab's tables vibrates while she's looking out for him as he talks and because she is right next to it she snatches the phone up and responds for him. T'Challa doesn't even seem to notice his phone was vibrating.

"Who's calling."

"Captain Steve Rogers? I spoke to T'Challa earlier?"

The Dora Milaje guard just nods. "Oh. Okay. One Second." She responds. She walks over to T'Challa and gives him a look that he knows means something is important. She holds the phone up as a signal to what this look specifically means.

T'Challa looks at the scientists he was speaking with. "My apologies. It seems I have to take a call. Please continue our discussion and tell me everything when I get back?" He requests. The scientists smile and nod.

T'Challa keeps his smile and turns around to fully face her. He takes the phone from her hand and then speaks to her in Xhosa since he's still pretty much within earshot of the scientists.

"Stay here and watch them. Make sure they try to take nothing and do not let them whisper anything. Make sure everything is said out loud and clear. Please?" He says.

She bows and gives him her response also in Xhosa. "Of course. I am honored that you follow my advisory to not give them complete trust yet. It's the Captain again, and no doubt the victim with him this time, by the way." She says, then points at his phone.

T'Challa smirks and nods. He makes his way out of the room to speak. Why she never thinks to call Bucky by name he just didn't know, but it has honestly caught on with him too much. Since Bucky left T'Challa even has to make sure to remind himself to say his name when he talks or thinks about him.

"Hello again Captain. Everything okay?" T'Challa says smiling, leaning against a wall outside his lab.

———————————————

(Bucky's POV)

"Captain Steve Rogers? I spoke to T'Challa earlier?" Bucky hears him say, meaning that the phone was answered. He let out a small breath of anticipation. He was going to hear that voice again after so long.

Steve looks over to him and takes the phone from his ear. "It's one of the Dora Milaje. She answered last time for him too. She says to hold on a second." He says to him. Bucky breathes a bit quicker in excitement and just sits there a minute to collect his thoughts.

Bucky then decides he can't contain himself and is asking Steve to hand him the phone back. Steve looks at him and smiles. He hands the phone to him. "Awwww look at you! How cute!" He teases him with a voice like he's talking to a baby, pinching his cheek and all.

Bucky is holding the phone up to his ear waiting for T'Challa to answer and leaning away from Steve as he swats his hand off his cheek. Steve is still poking him in the ribs and picking on him though. "Can't wait to just hear his voice again huh? You're adorable. Really adorable."

Bucky tries to hold in laughter and fails as he squirms away from Steve's constant poking and stands up in a rush to get away as he tries to start tickling. Steve just laughs at him.

Bucky thanks god T'Challa hasn't picked up yet and glares at Steve and smiles.

"You're a punk." He says.

"You're a jerk." Steve says back. They've said this many times over the years and it never seems to get old to them.

They both snap out of this playful mood when Bucky's smile fades into a look of focus as he hears T'Challa's voice in his ear.

"Hello again Captain. Everything okay?"

Bucky feels relief wash over him in waves. Steve's right. Absolutely no hostility. He sounds absolutely cheerful. Bucky smiles big as he responds.

"Good morning your highness, just coming out of one of your morning research meetings? I remember how you used to go at least 3 days a week." Bucky says.

T'Challa smiles. "...Bucky? It has definitely been a while. I Can't believe you remembered that. I see the memory benefit of the plums is working out well for you." He says in a gentle tone, feeling a warm sensation pass through him at finally hearing his voice.

Bucky looks over at Steve (who's sitting there smirking back at him with his arms crossed still silently teasing Bucky) before he replies. His voice gets a bit deeper, a soothing intimate tone to it.

"Yeah they have actually. I still remember the day before I left. You bought me so many. I've just been doing so well Sir, still doing missions for S.H.I.E.L.D sometimes, and mostly just living a good, stable life with Steve thanks to you. How about about yourself?" he asks.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I've been well also. Although, It's kind of hard being a king and a hero. The work and life balance is kind of bad but I manage and I am still taking care of myself when I can." T'Challa admits. Bucky nods in concern. He feels really sorry for him.

"You need some stress relief is what this sounds like. How's everything going in that department?" Bucky asks. He looks over to Steve again who gives him a surprised and interested look, knowing what Bucky is trying to initiate. He wants every part of it.

Bucky goes and sits back down next to Steve. He gives Steve a look and puts the phone on speaker and sets it down in between them as T'Challa is voicing his answer.

"Well, it could be better honestly. It's been a while since I've had someone good. Maybe about...3 months?" T'Challa replies in a flirtatious tone and smiles. Bucky and Steve look to each other and smile themselves.

This time it's Steve that speaks up. "It sounds like you need to be taken care of." He says. Bucky smiles and nods in agreement.

TChalla raises an eyebrow at the change of voice."Is that so Captain? I've heard that you'd be willing to help." T'Challa couldn't help but bite his lip at the thought of it already.

"If you'll have me, of course your highness." Steve responds in his own seductive tone.

T'Challa lets out a tiny groan before replying. "I'd definitely wouldn't mind having you, Captain. Especially with the way you ask so politely. I'm now reminded that I learned last time when Bucky was here that he loves politeness like that."

"It seems that you can't stop remembering me, your highness. We need to see each other again. Make some new memories? What do you say?" Bucky says back to that, looking over to Steve, gripping his thigh again.

"Sounds like a good plan. You're bringing the captain too this time correct? I can't help but feel he'd be a vital part in making the new memories." T'Challa asks.

Steve answers again. "Don't worry Sir, I promise you'll get to have me too this time." He says back, almost whispering.

"Good, because I would love that. Is there any chance that...Maybe you come this weekend?" T'Challa asks. The talk and all the thoughts of what could happen makes him sort of squirm where he stands. He needs them soon.

Bucky looks to Steve excitedly. Steve runs his fingers through Bucky's hair lovingly at his reaction to the statement and answers for both of them.

"We'll have to clear our schedule with S.H.I.E.L.D for a few days then after that we can definitely pack and come fly over there. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Captain. I can't wait to see you and Bucky again. This visit is long overdue." T'Challa says agreeing to the plan.

Bucky answers again this time. "I agree. You might not want to wait up for us on Friday your highness, we might take a while." He jokes.

T'Challa laughs a little. "Don't worry I'll sleep well I promise. I can't wait to finally see you both again this weekend."

———————————————

The weekend finally comes and about 2 hours of planning and packing and one long plane flight later, They were there. Finally. Of course when they called after they landed at the airport T'Challa had his driver come pick them up.

Once they were there, everything was just as they both remembered it. Especially the guards everywhere stationed within a few feet from each other and the long pathway leading to the door. "You ready for this?" Steve asks with a smile as they walked up the pathway.

"I've been ready since you even told me he called." Bucky says. Once they finally made it up the pathway, they made sure to thank the guard that walked them there and opened the door for them as they stepped inside.

They were looking around and taking in the beauty of the place around them. Bucky smiled to himself at the memory of being shown every single thing in this place by T'Challa once he was out of cryo. When they were about to walk in the next room they heard high pitched squeaks and footsteps coming towards them.

When they looked in the direction of the noise, Bucky instantly recognized the little panther that came trotting into the room. "Chester!" Bucky almost shouts excitedly and Chester looks at him and notices who he is and runs and jumps up into his arms.

"Hi little guy! Look at you! Not so little anymore are you? You got a bit bigger there.." Bucky says holding him like a baby the way he used to, giving him gentle rubs. Steve reaches out to pet him as well. "This is Chester, Steve. Here hold him, he's super friendly." Bucky says and Steve smiles and holds him in his arms.

"Hi! God you're adorable." Steve murmurs to the purring panther in his arms. Then they both just stood there fawning over him while Bucky starts telling Chester's story and everything he likes.

Then while he was talking, T'Challa enters the room. Accompanied by two of his regular guards and two of the Dora Milaje. Steve is the first to look up and notice.

Bucky is in the middle of talking about how they've become so close that Chester would try to fight the guards if they came near Bucky when Steve interrupts. "Buck.. look." He whispers, not taking his eyes off of T'Challa who's smiling over at them. Bucky stops immediately and looks.

"I'm glad the little one remembered you, Bucky. You're not exactly easy to forget anyway." T'Challa says. Chester notices T'Challa and struggles out of Steve's arms and runs into T'Challa's. He pets Chester a bit then hands him to one of the guards. He then dismisses the guards.

T'Challa walks over to where they were and Bucky gets close to him, stands right in front of his face. "Hello your highness." He whispers, putting his forehead against his. "Bucky." T'Challa whispers back, holding his chin as he gives him a deep kiss.

T'Challa then looks over to Steve and walks over to him. "Hello Captain." He whispers, petting his hands over his pecs, then slowly moves down to wrap his arms around his lower back.

Steve rubs his hands up and down T'Challa's arms. "Hello your highness." Steve greets back, moving one of his hands to hold one side of T'Challa's face. "You didn't lose too much sleep waiting for this moment did you?" Steve teases.

T'Challa smiles and shakes his head. "No, but I may have drifted off into a few deep daydreams thinking about when I'd finally get to own you too." He says, a sudden possessiveness in his tone that makes Steve shudder.

Bucky comes up behind T'Challa and in between kisses on his neck he speaks up in a deep voice in T'Challa's ear. "That's it, tell him how you feel. He loves that." T'Challa smirks and continues.

"Are you ready to be mine captain. Do you want your king to own you?" He starts.

Steve lets out a deep breath and smirks. "Please Sir?" Steve answers back lowly.

T'Challa smiles in approval. "Look at how good you are already. Very well." He breaks way from Steve and looks behind him to Bucky. He wraps an arm around Bucky's waist and whispers. "What do you say we make him ours tonight?"

Bucky looks over to Steve who's watching them lust blown eyes and just nods in agreement. T'Challa nods back and then backs away from both of them. "Bucky you remember where my room is from here correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, take him there and wait for me. I have to let my security advisors know I'll be upstairs for the rest of the evening, alright?"

"Yes sir. Come on Stevie." Bucky says with a smile, holding his hand out. Steve grabs his hand and lets himself be pulled along.

"Oh and captain? Behave." T'Challa says in that commanding tone before they completely leave the room.

"I will sir." Steve replies, as he feels his blush make his skin way too warm. Bucky just continues smiling at how flustered Steve is getting and continues taking him away.

  
Once T'Challa makes it up to the room their night starts. "Stand up, Captain." T'Challa commands. Bucky sits on the bed and watches to see what T'Challa is doing.

"You're such a good soldier captain. You love following orders? Hmm?" T'Challa asks tucking the jeans Steve had on down just a little so he could rub his hands across his V line.

Steve groans. "Yes sir."

"Tonight you'll do everything Bucky and I say. Is that clear captain?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now, Come here Bucky." T'Challa says taking Bucky's hand and pulling him up.

"Yes your highness?"

"Undress him, Then yourself. We're going to take a shower." T'Challa says undressing himself slowly.

"Yes sir." Bucky says back. He looks to Steve. "Alright Steve, lemme get these clothes off. Lift up." Bucky says and Steve lifts his arms up so Bucky could get his shirt off.

Once Steve was exposed Bucky couldn't help himself and had to squeeze and rub Steve's pecs in his hands.

"Buck.."

"Shhh." Bucky responds in a low whisper. He squeezes hard on one pec and takes that pec's nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, making obscene noises at the feeling of the soft, warm skin on his tongue.

Steve just stood as still as he could and had his eyes closed as he moaned at the amazing sensations this was sending through him. Before he knew it he felt the strain of the growth below his waist and he was palming his jeans trying to control the feeling it was giving him.

T'Challa walks up behind Bucky and grips his shoulders. Bucky stops what he's doing and looks at him. "Look what you're doing to him." T'Challa whispers, pointing down below Steve's waist.

Bucky smiles in amusement. "Hmm. Look at you." He says, undoing Steve's jeans and pulling them along with his boxers down, letting Steve step out of them.

T'Challa steps closer to Steve once he's fully nude and takes in the view of his body.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Bucky says, stepping back, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the floor. Then takes off his pants and boxers also.

"Very. Also, it seems that the captain is already aroused. Do you need help, Captain?" T'Challa asks seductively, moving closer to him.

Steve by now is blushing hard and he's not looking either Bucky or T'Challa in the eyes and trying to breathe steadily with being exposed and feeling flustered.

"Captain. I asked you a question. Look at me and answer me." T'Challa commanded.

"I apologize. Yes your highness." Steve snaps his head up and responds.

"I think I could be of assistance, then. Although I have to say-" He starts, gently grabbing a hold of Steve's length in his hand and gently stroking him. "You got excited faster than I wanted you to." He finishes with a smile.

Steve groans and tries hard to refrain from thrusting his hips into T'Challa's hand. "I'm sorry sir. I can still be good I promise." Steve says with a smirk.

"So you're telling me you won't come if I keep stroking you?" T'Challa asks deepening his voice.

"N-No..Sir. I can't promise that." Steve says, struggling to keep his perfect composure but still doing a pretty good job at it.

"Then no captain. You will not be good." T'Challa says and takes his hand off, leaving Steve throbbing silently begging for his touch to come back.

"You're right sir, I apologize." Steve says.

T'Challa just nods in response. Looks to Bucky. "I have to admit, I truly love the captain, such good manners like yourself."

Bucky nods and walks close to Steve and gives him a small peck on the lips and looks him in the eyes as he responds. "Yep. Thats always how he's been. He's always been respectful. You're always such a good boy aren't you Steve?"

Steve lets out a few breaths. "Yes. Sir." he responds biting his lip. Steve's blushing skin feels beyond hot right now, and he's feeling both shy and aroused. Bucky gives a cocky smile knowing how easily he can read him.

"Your highness, how about we all take that shower now. Let's not make him suffer any longer, hmm?" Bucky says grabbing a hold of T'Challa's hand. T'Challa smiles and tells Steve to follow.

————————————————

After the shower was when they really teamed up to make Steve theirs.

"Steve, I want you to lay on the bed for us, okay?" Bucky requests.

"Yes sir." Steve replies smiling. He looks at the bed In front of them. Bucky and T'Challa then watch as he slowly climbs onto the soft bed covered in the silk sheets. This time, they were a deep purple instead of the black that Bucky saw last time.

They watched as Steve made himself comfortable and laid on the bed. Bucky looked to T'Challa for a second before he climbed on the bed with him.

"How are you feeling? Hmm? Comfortable?" Bucky whispers as he kneels at the side of Steve and starts massaging Steve's hips. He watches Steve's deep breaths as he moves to massage up and down the sides of his abs. He then slowly moves back down lower to massage his thighs.

T'Challa comes around the other side of the bed and also kneels next to Steve when he voices his answer. "So good...Feels amazing." he rasps.

After a few minutes Bucky looks to T'Challa again. "Let's get him up." Bucky says quietly to him.

T'Challa nods in agreement. "Captain? Could you kneel for me, I'd like to prep you." he asks him, dragging his fingers across the smooth skin of Steve's face.

"Yes Sir." Steve says and repositions himself to be on his hands and knees. T'Challa makes eye contact with Bucky and points behind him to the nightstand where the condoms and lube were. He smirks and reaches over and grabs the items and gives them to him.

"Are you ready Captain?" T'Challa asks lubing his fingers. Steve looks behind him and nods with a smile, making a show of slowly rotating his hips.

Bucky guides Steve's downwards by his shoulders so his ass sticks further in the air. T'Challa finally inserts his fingers and Steve lets out a string of moans loudly with his face pressed into the mattress.

T'Challa rubs up and down Steve's back with his free hand as he speaks. "Don't worry captain, you will be filled the way you want soon, I promise." He promises.

"Thank you s-sir." Steve moans back, clawing at the sheets under him and thrusting his hips back onto his fingers.

T'Challa smiles at how ready Steve must be. Then gets an idea. "Bucky, why don't you get in front of him and let him taste you? I'm sure the captain is eager to pleasure you. Aren't you captain?"

"Oh god...Yes sir.. Please Bucky?" Steve answers then begs, looking over at Bucky and licking his lips.

"Of course you can taste me doll." Bucky says then moves to get in front of him, and holds his face up by his chin with one hand and gives a few slow strokes to himself with the other hand. "Open up for me?"

Steve opens his mouth. Bucky teasingly drags his tip across his lips before he pushes inside. "Ugh..fuck." He mumbles. He holds Steve by his hair as he gently thrusts his hips in and out of his mouth.

"That's it Steve..fuck... I remember teaching you this so long ago. Back in the 40's. You've gotten so good at it." Bucky says praising him. Steve moans around him then coughs a little. Bucky and T'Challa laugh.

"Be careful baby okay? Don't go deep so fast." Bucky says and pulls himself back out until only the tip is in. Steve whines when he does so. "Shhh.. take it all the way again, slower." Bucky directs.

Steve does as he says and is able to work up a rhythm steady enough to successfully deep throat him. "Oh fuck..good job. There you go." Bucky groans. Steve moans at Bucky's approval.

"He's been good don't you think?" Bucky says to T'Challa, only taking his eyes off of Steve's mouth around him for a split second to say this.

"Definitely." T'Challa responds, repositioning Steve's hips lower so he could enter him. He holds him still as he finally slides into him. He controls his slow strokes with one hand on Steve's hip.

"He feels so good doesn't he?" Bucky asks, petting Steve's head as he's still at the back of his throat.

"He's amazing." T'Challa grunts, grabbing a hold of Steve's ass as he thrusts at a different angle.

Bucky pets the side of Steve's face as he's moaning and being filled from both sides as he speaks. "You're the best Steve, you hear me? I could never get it as good as I have with you. Look at your eyes staring up at me, so gorgeous."

Steve just blinks at him affectionately, letting Bucky know with his eyes how much he appreciates the comments. He take him out of his mouth for a moment to stroke him, circling his thumb over the tip as he looks behind him to T'Challa.

"Harder your highness, Please?" Steve begs, then quickly takes Bucky back into his mouth.

"As you wish, Captain."

T'Challa moves Steve a little bit again and makes his thrusts deeper and harder. Steve groans loud around Bucky and grips the sheets in front of him harder in appreciation.

After a few minutes Bucky's hip movements towards Steve's mouth gets out of rhythm. Steve reaches up one hand to grip him at the base and begins to get faster with his lips and tongue.

Bucky is almost thrown off balance by the change of speed and each bob of Steve's head begins to send shivers through him. He's groaning deeply and his next words come out in a deep tone. "shit, that's it Steve, just a little more, I'm almost there. Fuck...so close."

T'Challa groans and almost out of breath, speaks up from behind Steve. "You've been so good Captain. So good. Make him come captain, you can do it." He encourages, feeling a bit close himself.

Steve is just making high pitched whimpers. The stretch of being filled, the hard grips on his hair and on his ass, and the way his throat is stuffed making him feel so high. Bucky then suddenly holds Steve's head still by his hair as he fills his mouth with his release.

Once he's finished, he's whispering to Steve who's panting and licking his lips to make sure nothing fell out that he didn't swallow. "Oh fuck..fuck...that's it. There you go." He says, raking his fingers through his hair that was damp with sweat as T'Challa is still thrusting into him.

Then, Bucky was just coaching Steve to get T'Challa closer to his release. "Throw your hips back into the movement Steve." Steve places his hands on Bucky's thighs and rocks his hips back hard into T'Challa's thrusts. "Yes there you go, just like I taught you." He says.

T'Challa moans at the change of pace has to catch his balance and reposition himself to hold on to Steve's hips. His voice sounds so raspy and broken when he praises Steve. "I just love how you throw it back captain. A little harder for me, I'm so close."

Steve grips Bucky tighter and Bucky holds on to his biceps as the throws his hips back harder into his thrusts. T'Challa throws his head back for a moment and lets out a string of quiet groans as he comes. Steve smiles as he feels T'Challa's length pulsing within him when he releases.

He gently and slowly slides out of Steve and sits back on his haunches with his back laying against the headboard. Steve's body is flushed with a heavy pink tint more than it has ever been before, he's laying on his back now with his legs sprawled open and he's panting, with a small smile on his face as he closes his eyes.

Bucky is just laughs and rubs Steve's pecs. "You did good baby." He whispers to him. Steve just hums in response. Bucky looks up to T'Challa. "I hope this was what you needed your highness." Bucky says.

T'Challa leans himself back up and kneels in between Steve's legs. He takes a few more breaths before he answers. "You and the captain were everything I needed. Thank you." He says, dragging his hands up and down Steve's thighs before holding his still hard length in his hands.

Steve's eyes pop open as he feels the warm hand around him. "Your highness, can I feel your mouth, please?" He rasps quietly. He still feels half asleep and all he knows right now is this is what he wants.

T'Challa says nothing, he just smiles and gives his tip a slight squeeze before bending down and slipping his mouth around him. Steve lets out a long moan as his length feels a lot more sensitive then he realizes.

He starts twitching and convulsing a bit. His moans get a bit more frantic and his chest heaves. "Can't handle it doll? Close already?" Bucky teases, still rubbing Steve's chest.

"Sh-Shut up." Steve gets out with a smile. Then soon he gasps as his release comes so suddenly. His back arches and his mouth is wide open in an O shape as his come floods out of him and into T'Challa's mouth.

Bucky smiles at T'Challa as he sits up and wipes his mouth. He then licks his lips before he speaks. "Even your taste is amazing, captain." He says lowly though by now, Steve can't hear him. He's so exhausted already and Bucky can't help but laugh.

"I'm surprise he was even awake after you came your highness. Sex always knocks him right out." He says, raking his hands through Steve's hair again. He moves from where he was positioned behind Steve's head and moves up to the headboard where T'Challa was.

"I find that fact oddly adorable." T'Challa admits, looking over at Bucky.

Bucky looks back at him then back to Steve. "It is adorable isn't it? You'd think with the serum such a small thing wouldn't affect him." He says and then there's just silence for a minute until he speaks again. "I want to move him so he can lay facing the way we are then get under the covers but...he's so peaceful."

T'Challa nods in agreement. "Why don't we join him down there where he's laying and get some rest before round two? I have another blanket we can use so we don't disturb the captain." T'Challa suggests with a wide smile

"Yeah, I'd like that." Bucky agrees with a wide smile of his own then leans in to give him a deep open mouth kiss. Then they look at each other for a moment before T'Challa gets up to retrieve the blanket folded up a few feet away from them.

While he does this Bucky gently repositions Steve so that his limbs aren't sprawled everywhere. He lays down next to him and gives him a small kiss on the forehead.

When T'Challa is back he slowly climbs back onto the bed and lays down on the other side of Steve. He puts the blanket over them all and watches Bucky for a second when he lays down. Looks at the hair sprawled over his face, smiles at how calm he looks.

He said he wants help the victim find peace. He's so happy he accepted this opportunity and will do whatever it takes until the mission is complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this?
> 
> Im on Tumblr @ http://narcrogers.tumblr.com/


End file.
